little winx
by donuts 2000
Summary: what happens when the winx...
1. Chapter 1

the winx where just doing their own stuff bloom was playing with Kiko,Stella was painting her nails,Flora was watering her plants,Musa was listening to music,Tecna was typing on her digital thingy and Layla was reading a book.

stella:"hey guys what do you think of my nails".

musa:"hhmm".

stella:"what?".

flora:"stella she's not listening to you".

stella:"well that's rude".

bloom:"but she's musa".

flora:"musa stella's talking to you",she said gently shaking her.

musa:"what!".

stella:"well what do you guys think of my nails".

bloom:"I think its great".

stella:"flora musa".

musa:"its awesome".

flora:"beautiful stella".

stella:"are Layla and tecna ignoring us".

bloom:"maybe but Layla's just reading a book".

stella:"Layla",she screamed.

Layla:"what stella!",she screamed back.

stella:"tecna",she screamed again.

tecna:"yes".

stella:"what do you guys think of my nails".

Layla:"wow just wow".

tecna:"by my calculations its 100 percent great".

stella:"thank you thank you".

bloom:"so what are we going to do now".

layla:"i'm going back to reading my book".

stella:"oh no your not",she said taking the book away from layla.

flora:"so what are we going to do".

stella:"well i'm going to call brandon",she picks up the phone and dailed brandon's number.

_brandon:"hello honeybunny"._

stella:"hello brandon".

_brandon:"listen stella can you call me later"._

stella:"well why?".

_brandon:"because i have training now"._

stella:"oh".

_brandon:"got to go love you"._

stella hangs up the phone.

stella:"they have training".

then someone knocks on the door.

flora:"i'll get it".

flora opens the door and finds a package for the winx club.

flora:"its adressed to us".

stella:"give it to me",stella said taking the package away from flora.

stella opened it to find a potion with kids writen on it.

stella:"must be from some kids".

bloom:"maybe".

tecna:"lets not use it,it could be a trick".

stella:"oh no",stella said letting it fall.

it broke and the potion turned all the girls into...


	2. Chapter 2

it broke and turned all the girls into little girls.

flora:"who are you?".

stella:"no who are you".

bloom:"well I'm bloom".

stella:"I'm princess stella".

flora:"cool i'm flora".

musa:"musa".

Layla:"I am and will forever be Layla",then they all looked at tecna.

tecna:"what",she said noticing them all looking at her.

bloom:"your name?".

tecna:"tecna".

musa:"well now that we know each others names let's be friends".

stella:"yep friends".

bloom:"friends".

flora:"okay".

layla:"sure".

they all looked at tecna again.

tecna:"fine,but stop looking at me a lot".

"okay"they all said.

then the phone rang.

flora:"I'll get it".

flora then picked up the phone.

flora:"hello and who am I speaking to".

_brandon:"its brandon is stella there"._

flora:"who's this brandon your speaking of?".  
_brandon:"well I'm stella's boyfriend",he said thinking it was a joke._

flora:"stella you have a boyfriend?".

stella:"no I don't".

_brandon:"hello?"._

flora:"sorry brandon stella's boyfriend,stella doesn't have a boyfriend".

_brandon:"what are you talking about what kind of joke is this"._

flora:"he thinks this is a joke,he's crazy".

_brandon:"hello still here you know,and why am I crazy?"._

flora:"um".

bloom:"girls I have an idea we will invite him over and then we will throw pillows at him".

flora:"um okay".

flora:"brandon can you come over".

_brandon:"okay but I'm bringing the other boys"._

flora:"um okay bye".

_brandon:"bye"._

then flora hangs up the phone.

flora:"they are coming".

musa:"they?".

flora:"yes there are more of them".

musa:"sweet let's get ready".

then they started gathering pillows

then after half an hour someone knocked at the door.

flora:"I'll get it".

musa:"no don't".

flora:"um okay".

then bloom looked thru a hole in the door and saw 6 guys standing there.

bloom:"everybody battle stations.

then every winx went into hiding.

sky:"can we come in".

riven:"hello is anybody there".

bloom:"he sound hideous".

riven:"so you guys are there".

bloom:"no",she said in a squeeky voice.

layla:"tecna use your robot voice",she whispered

nabu:"layla?".

tecna:"the girls can't come to the phone now leave a message after the beep".

timmy:"and when are we going to hear the beep".

stella:"never".

brandon:stella".

stella:"who are you".

brandon:"I'm your boyfriend".

stella:"girls I think they have cooties",she whispered.

helia:"flora my flower".

flora:"mommy",she screamed and starting running in a circle.

helia:...

musa:"calm down flora he's just a hippie".

helia:...

riven:"she called you a hippie",he said laughing a lot.

musa:"you shut up to mohawk guy.

then all the guys started laughing.

sky:"so if they don't open the door we will".

riven:"okay I'm up for it".

then riven kicked the door open and then...


	3. Chapter 3

then riven kicked the door open and then got hit in the face by pillows.

musa:"got him".

riven:"it was just a pillow".

musa"but i still got you mohawk guy".

riven:"stop calling me that".

musa:"oh is the wittle baby gonna cwy".

riven:*_*

nabu:"ooh you just got",but he couldn't finish his sentence because he got hit in the face with a pillow.

bloom:"pillow fight",bloom screamed.

brandon:"but we don't have pillows".

stella:"to bad we do",stella smirked.

brandon:"no wait",he then got hit by a pillow.

helia:"why won't you guys let us",he then got hit again and again.

helia:"finish our sentences".

timmy:"come on guys this is illogical",he got hit to.

flora:"wait this isn't fair".

riven:"yah what she said".

flora:"yah we aren't hitting mohawk guy".

layla:"yah let's get him".

then all the girls attacked riven and guys started laughing.

tecna:"what are you laughing at".

all guys:"nothing".

tecna:"I thought so".

riven:"help".

brandon:"no way this is comedy gold".

musa:"so you want some to".

brandon:"no".

musa:"well to bad",then she hit brandon in the face.

sky:"brandon nooo".

brandon:"go leave me run save your selves".

sky:"no we wont leave you".

tecna:"this is so illogical".

brandon:"run guys run".

sky:"no brandon get up".

musa:"what are you guys doing".

riven:"yah what are you doing",musa then glared at him.

sky and brandon:"nothing".

stella:"now where were we".

nabu:"I don't know".

timmy:"nope don't know".

brandon:"oh yah we were just leaving".

layla:"nope don't even try".

stella:"oh yah".

stella:"attack",she screamed.

riven:"run",he screamed.

then the girls kept hitting the boys with pillows.

then the boys stopped.

riven:"why are we running from the mini winx".

helia:"don't know but why are we afraid of pillows".

nabu:"yah pillows don't hurt".

riven:"helia use your laser,string,glove thingy to catch them".

helia:"oke",then he tied all the girls up.

flora:"hey that's not fair".

brandon:"oh well to bad".

then the girls started crying.

sky:"your mess you clean it".

brandon:o_o

brandon:"please I didn't mean it please stop crying,we didn't mean 4 us to beat you guys.

then they started crying even harder.

brandon:o_o

helia:"your seriously bad at this".

brandon:"i know",he then started crying.

sky:*_*

brandon:"just kidding",he said stopping.

then all the girls started laughing.

helia:"at least they stopped crying".

brandon:"okay kids".

musa:"don't call us kids".

brandon:"okay tiny kids".

tecna:"do you want to get hurt".

brandon:"okay ... girls".

flora:"better".

helia then untied the girls.

brandon:"let's get going".

flora:"where to".

brandon:"to where ever you guys want to go".

girls:"okay".

stella:"okay but want to accessorize".

stella then ran into a room and started looking 4 something to wear.

then stella came out wearing a huge diamond necklace.

girls:"shiny".

boys:*_*

brandon:"okay let's go".

helia:"but first",he then whispered something to the other guys.

timmy:"great idea".

they then started walking until they saw a door.

sky opened it and saw...


	4. Chapter 4

sky opened it and saw miss faragonda sitting in a chair writing something.

miss faragonda:"hello boys come in".

then the guys along with the girls came in.

miss faragonda:"what happened to the girls".

helia:"we don't know miss faragonda".

sky:"yah brandon called them and they where acting weird so we came over and".

riven :"we found them like this".

miss faragonda:"well let me see".

timmy:"how long do you think they will stay like this miss".

miss faragonda:"a few weeks I think".

riven:o_o

helia:"riven you oke".

riven:"a few weeks".

nabu:"yah that's what she said".

riven:"a few weeks with the annoying mini winx".

musa:"hey".

sky:"okay riven don't freak out".

helia:"yah riven breath".

flora:"what are they doing",she whispered to the other girls.

musa:"I don't know".

riven:"okay this isn't that bad is it".

helia:"nope".

nabu:"no".

sky:"not that bad".

riven:"but then again it could be bad".

brandon:"yep".

timmy:"that is logical".

sky:"could be bad".

musa:*_*

riven:"nope it's not that bad continue miss".

miss faragonda:"but you guys are gonna look after them".

all the guys mouth dropped.

riven:"what".

helia:"riven don't panick".

riven:"i cant spend all my time looking after these little brats".

nabu:"harsh".

riven:"shut up".

then all the girls looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

riven:"stop it".

riven:"fine".

miss faragonda:"then its settled you guys will look after them untill they are back to normal".

then miss faragonda called professor saladin and told him what the boys were to do.

the girls went to pack there things then they all headed to red fountain.

nabu:"soo where are you guys sleeping?".

stella:"in our sleeping bags duh".

bloom:"why isn't mohawk guy talking,is he dead?".

flora:"but he's moving".

stella:"i have an idea",she said then picked up a stick and started poking riven with it.

musa:"yep he's dead".

riven:"I'm not dead".

flora:"are you sure your not dead".

tecna:"or he may be a zombie".

riven:"yah I'm a zombie".

then all the girls ran around the room screaming.

brandon:"now this time you fix it and we will be outside untill you do".

riven:"wait",but they were already gone.

stella:"wait we can kill the zombie before he kills us".

layla:"yah let's get him".

riven:"wait",he said then started running around the room so the girls wouldn't catch him.

**15 minutes later**

riven:"aren't you girls getting tired?".

musa:"we are hyper active girls do you expect".

riven:"well you are actively annoying".

flora:"we are just trying to kill you zombie".

riven:"I AM NOT A ZOMBIE",he said,well screamed.

layla:"then why did you say you were".

riven:"because you KIDS are annoying".

musa:"WE SAID DON'T CALL US KIDS".

riven:"well KIDS why don't you KIDS go play with other KIDS just like you KIDS GOT IT".

then all the girls stared at riven surprised.

tecna:"did he just".

layla:"yes,yes he did".

musa:"well-played mohawk guy but I'm still calling you mohawk guy,mohawk guy got it".

riven:"I will take you girls to the park if you don't hurt me deal".

then all the girls looked at each other.

the girls:"deal".

riven:"oke then what do we do now?".

bloom:"park".

stella:"but then we NEED new clothes yes no?".

layla:"I agree".

musa:"riven can we go shopping".

riven:"no".

musa:"please".

riven:"no".

musa:"pppplllleeeaaassseee".

riven:"no".

musa:"PPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE",she screamed this time.

then all the girls gave riven their best puppy dog eyes.

riven:"fine".

girls:"yes".

then they went outside and looked 4 the other guys,they then saw...

* * *

**_so sorry 4 updating late I was away from my laptop 4 awhile which I did not approve of but who cares I updated now oh and thanks to _****_all the people who reviewed my story :D oh and if you want you can give me a few ideas 4 the other boy's nickname's but as you may know I _****_already _****_have riven's and helia's if you help that would be helpful thanks bye :p_**


	5. Chapter 5

then they went outside and looked 4 the other guys,they then saw that they were sitting under a tree just they walked over to them.

sky:"so how did you do it?".

timmy:"yah even I don't know".

riven:"never telling".

stella:"are we going shopping or what".

flora:"but first we have to know their names".

sky:"well I'm prince sky".

brandon:"I'm brandon".

helia:"my name is helia".

riven:"riven".

timmy:"I'm timmy".

nabu:"I'm the great wizard ophir but you can call me nabu".

musa:"ok so your names are princess Blondie,Sir flirts a lot,hippie,mohawk guy,specs and Rapunzel.

nabu:?

riven just stood there laughing at everyone since he was used to the name.

nabu:"Rapunzel".

layla:"yah cause you got this braid and it suites you".

nabu:...

stella:"enough with the chit-chat we have to go shopping you promised riven".

riven:"then let's go".

nabu:"I don't want to go shopping".

riven:"but we have to you don't want to make them mad now do you".

nabu:"fine".

bloom:"yay let's go then".

**at the mall**

stella:"so many stores".

tecna:"by my calculations there are more than",she said but got caught of by stella.

stella:"lets just shop ok I am going to go nuts if we don't".

riven:"but aren't you already".

stella:"no I am not you are".

then all the girls went into a store named were tones of clothing and accessories in there,after each girl bought what they needed they went to the park.

**at the park**

the girls were all running around and playing on the grass.

flora:"I love the park".

layla:"and I love running in the park".

bloom:"and I love playing games so lets play one".

tecna:"yah that would be fun".

musa:"lets ask the boys if they want to play".

then they ran over to the boys.

riven:"what".

musa:"do you guys want to play with us?".

riven:"no".

musa:"okay let me rephrase that".

musa:"you guys have to play with us".

sky:"why do we have to".

stella:"if you don't we will run away and you guys will get in trouble".

bloom:"or we can annoy you guys till you want to strangle us but can't".

flora:"or we wont let you sleep".

tecna:"and do all the other stuff".

girls:"yah".

helia:"okay fine we'll play with you".

brandon:"just don't do any of that".

sky:"are we clear".

girls:"yes princess Blondie sir".

timmy:"okay what will we play".

musa:"we want to play...

* * *

**oh how I love cliffie's there so dramatic don't you think.**

**oh and happy thanksgiving and thanks to all the people who review my story,and I know not my best work but I tried :p so what do you guys think ? :D bye **


	6. Chapter 6

musa:"we want to play hide and seek".

riven:"oh no".

musa:"oh yes".

flora:"okay lets play pls".

helia:"okay flora".

flora:"hippie",she screamed running in a circle again.

helia:"again?".

bloom:"okay you guys wait so we can hide".

then all the girls went to hide.

riven:"okay should we look 4 them now".

timmy:"yes we should lets go".

the they looked 4 the girls.

**1 hour later**

nabu:where are they?".

helia:"we have to keep looking".

**another hour later**

timmy:"they are hard to find".

sky:"yah lets just keep looking cause if we don't find them then".

timmy:"yah lets keep looking".

**on more hour later**

riven:"okay I give up they are hard to find".

brandon:"lets just go back and tell miss F that we lost them and take our punishment".

then they went back to red fountain and when they opened their room door they saw the girls watching Dora the explorer on tv .

dora:"_witch one should I wear the blue one or the red one?"._

stella:"the blue one of course".

musa:"I think the blue one is awful the red one is awesome er".

stella:"no the blue one is better".

musa:"the blue one sucks".

then after a few minutes of fighting the guys just stared at the musa and the other girls noticed them.

musa:"yo what's up".

riven:"you *twitch* have *twitch* got *twitch* to *twitch* be *twitch* kidding *twitch* me".

bloom:"run",she screamed.

then all the girls ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

riven:"open the door right now".

girls:"no".

riven:"i said open it".

girls:"make us".

riven:"fine then".

riven then kicked down the door.

girls:"aahhh".

stella:"can't a girl put on make up without being disturbed".

brandon:"sure lets go outside".

nabu:"no",he grabs Brandon's arm.

bloom:"run".

bloom:"again".

then the girls ran around the room and then ran outside.

sky:"after them".

they ran after them and didn't notice everyone staring at they caught up to them they caught them.

bloom:"score".

timmy:"what?".

layla:"we played 3 games today".

helia:"three?".

tecna:"yes three we played hide and seek".

stella:"and catch that you had to catch us".

nabu:"and the last one".

musa:"embarrass you guys ".

musa: :p

helia:"how".

flora:"making you guys chase us all around red fountain where everyone saw you guys".

riven:"crap".

brandon:"lets just go inside".

then they went inside,and the girls were so tryed that they fell asleep on the boys beds.

sky:"now we have to sleep on the floor".

timmy:"ssh you don't want to wake them up do you?",he whispered

riven:"no",he sighed.

helia:"lets just sleep".

then all the guys went to sleep.

**the next morning**

the guys woke up ate breakfast and then heard a loud noise they went to check it out and saw

* * *

**meow I want to ask should I continue with cliffie's or not you tell me.**

**oh and I kind of lost my funny I think so I know not my best work but I will try to update soon XD **


	7. sorry

**sorry guys my story kind of got deleted soo i had to make the story again.**

**oh and i have a busy week so i might not update 4 this week,maybe next week maybe,**

**again i'm so sorry pls dont hate me.**


	8. Chapter 7

the guys woke up ate breakfast and then heard a loud noise they went to check it out and saw that the girls were talking really loud,they didn't know why.

brandon:"why are you girls talking so loud?".

musa:"non of your beez wax".

brandon:"why are you so mean".

musa:"cause you just interrupted us".

brandon:"oh ok".

sky:"now we will ask again,what are you girls doing?".

bloom:"making a plan".

timmy:"a plan for what?".

tecna:"why do you need to know".

nabu:"because we need to".

helia:"yeah tell us".

layla:"never",she screamed.

riven:"then you will stay in here untill you do".

musa:"that's all the time we need",she said to herself.

riven:"what?".

musa:"nothing",she said then crawled under a bed.

helia:"why did she do that?".

layla:"don't know".

flora:"nope I don't know".

stella:"why would i know".

bloom:"what they said".

then all the boys looked at tecna.

tecna:"first it was them now its you guys why do keep staring at me".

sky:"stay in here got it".

girls(even musa):"yes princess Blondie sir".

then all the guys walked out their room and locked the door.

nabu:"now they wont get out".

**1 hour later**

riven:"I'm gonna go give them their food".

when riven opened the door he saw no one not even one of the girls,he even searched under the beds.

riven:"guys",he screamed.

nabu:"what,he also screamed.

riven:"the girls aren't here",he screamed louder.

sky:"what".

then all the other guys ran into the room.

helia:"he's right they aren't here".

timmy:"where could they be".

then they saw a read:

_haha we aren't trapped anymore guess what are plans are now,you guys should never leave the windows you forget that we are fairies I bet you did :p not telling you guys where we are though,ttyl. btw we 'borrowed' some money._

riven:"nice".

sky then hit riven.

sky:"where could they be?".

timmy:"well the only thing we can do is search for them".

helia:"yeah let's do that".

**somewhere unknown**

1 girl:"is the plan ready?".

2 girl:"almost".

3 girl:"do you think they'll".

4 girls:"nope I think not".

5 girl:"I agree".

6 girl:"but what if they do?"

1 girl:"they wont don't worry".

4 girl:"yes we will get our revenge".

then the girls laughed evilly.

2 girl:"now let's get back to work".

**back with the boys**

sky:"this is hopeless".

brandon:"yeah they are too hard to find".

then they walked around the park and then spotted...

* * *

me:"there I updated happy".

musa:"yeah why wouldn't we be".

me:"yah I don't care I'm just happy cause I'm happy".

musa:"you wanna know what your name is".

me:"no".

musa:"its MissI'mOnlyHappyCauseI'mAlwaysHappy".

me:"what the heck kind of name is that".

musa:"I don't know let me change it".

musa"hhmmm".

me:"I don't want to be embarrassed so bye".

musa:"no wait".

me:"no,bye people".

musa:"no its".

me:"don't say it".

me:"okay now,bye and I mean it".


	9. Chapter 8

then they walked around the park and then spotted a tree but on the tree there was a note,it read:

_meet us in the park at exactly 9o'clock not earlier not later but 9 o'clock,if you don't come then you will PAY! btw you don't know who we are._

_ -princess stella oops I mean anonymous-_

brandon:"so who do you think it is?".

riven face palmed himself.

riven:"brandon?".

brandon:"yes?".

riven:"THEY ARE THE WINX BRATS,DONT YOU KNOW,YOU IDIOT".

brandon:"so anonymous,is the winx?".

riven:"OF COURSE THEY ARE,IDIOT".

brandon:"riven you are stupid".

riven:"how am I stupid?".

brandon:"because the note says anonymous".

riven:"am I allowed to strangle him",he asked sky.

sky:"no".

riven sighed.

riven:"fine".

sky:"ok then we know that they are the winx".

brandon:"they are not the winx, they are anonymous".

sky:"ok then we know who anonymous is so lets just".

brandon:"no one knows who anonymous is,its anonymous".

sky:"dude now I wanna strangle you".

brandon:"I'll shut up now".

sky:"yeah you should".

helia:"now what do we do?".

timmy:"now we wait".

**8:50 at the park**

nabu:"we are waiting but we see no one".

timmy:"maybe they were just lying".

riven:"snieky winx!".

brandon sighed.

brandon:"for the last time,they are not the winx anonymous is anonymous got it!".

riven:"that's it".

then riven started running after brandon.

then after they got tired,they went to sit down under a tree.

**somewhere unknown**

1 girl:"is the plan ready?".

3 girl:"yes it is".

2 girl:"do you think they will wait".

6 girl:"maybe they wont we need to do it now!".

4 girl:"yes the plan is ready,and now we will show them not to mess with us".

5 girl:"yeah can we do it now?".

then all the girls looked at her.

5 girl:"why",she screamed.

1 girl:"let's get going".

**at the park**

the guys were still sitting and all of a sudden,an arrow flew right past them and landed right near riven's face stuck to the tree of course.

riven:"WHAT THE HECK,THAT ALMOST KILLED ME!",he screamed.

helia:"wait there's a note stuck to it".

brandon:"let me read it,it says".

brandon:"_whoever shall read this shall be our first victim. -anonymous-_

brandon:"oh my gato",he started running in a circle then.

sky:"why did you say oh my gato,it's oh my gosh or oh my god".

brandon:"the girls taught me that".

nabu:"stop running in a circle".

timmy:"yeah it will make you tired".

brandon:"ok",he then stopped running.

just at that moment something green landed on him.

brandon:"OH MY GATO,HELP!".

nabu:"timmy what is it".

timmy:"I don't know let me check",he said getting his mini laptop

then the green thing also fell on him breaking him mini laptop in the process.

timmy"NO!"

nabu:"maybe if we run around it wont fall on us",he said then started running around.

then he was caught in a net,and the green thing fell on him.

helia:"ok so running around is not the greatest idea".

sky:"so lets stay put".

then sky fell in a hole and guess what the green thing fell on him to.

helia:"what is with the green thing?".

then it fell on him.

riven:"HEY KIDS WHAT KIND OF TRICK IS THIS!".

musa and the others then came out with guns filled with the green stuff.

musa:"this is REVENGE",she screamed the revenge part.

then all the girls surrounded riven preparing to shoot.

riven:"come on buds we can talk bout this can't we?".

bloom:"we can't".

riven:"why don't we sit down".

layla:"we are not tired".

riven:"well why don't we..",he didn't finish cause the girls all hit him with the green thingy".

musa:"WE SAID NO".

after they were finished they sat under a tree.

nabu:"can you let me down now?".

then all the girls looked at him eyes narrowed.

nabu:"ok,have it your way".

nabu used his magic to free all the guys,they grabbed all the girls and headed for red fountain.

flora:"this isn't fair".

tecna:"yeah why are you doing this".

stella:"we just wanted to have fun".

riven:"NO,WE ARE GOING HOME OR TO OUR ROOM".

girls:"awww",they whined.  
**at red fountain in the specialists room**

brandon:"now go to bed".

all the girls went to the boys bedroom and fell asleep,or so they thought.

when the guys were asleep,the girls started talking,planing and much more.

bloom:"so is the last phase of the plan ready?".

stella:"yep can't wait",she started grinning".

musa:"just wait till morning,they will have the biggest surprised face in the history of surprised faces".

flora:"yes that will be priceless".

layla:"now lets get back to work shall we".

**morning**

when the guys woke up they checked on th girls seeing that they were asleep they went to the cafeteria to get some food on the way their all the guys were laughing at they got food they went back to give the girls theirs.

but when riven walked past the mirror he noticed...

* * *

me:"now that was work".

stella:"why did you update late".

me:"well I was..".

stella:"oh no,dot give me excuses".

me:"you're not my mom why should I worry".

stella:"watch your language young lady".

me:"for now your ten,eleven,and I'm bigger than you".

stella:"how old are you then?".

me:"why should I tell you".

stella:"because".

me:"oh go flirt with your boyfriend".

stella:"what boyfriend?".

me:"nothing dear".

musa:"GUESS WHAT",she screamed.

me:"what the heck are you doing,you scared the pea out of me".

musa:"Hehe".

me:"what do you want".

musa:"I want to give you your new name"

me:"not this again",I whined.

musa:"your new name is MissEdwardFan".

me:"first,my name is donuts2000".  
me:"second,I don't like edward from twilight i am team jacob".

musa:"first what the heck kind of name is that".

stella:"second,TEAM JACOB RULES".

me:"I'm named after my dog that's right I names my dog..".

stella:"you named your dog Jacob?".

me:"I named meh dog donuts,and I did say meh".

musa:"oh so what flavor is your dog?".

me:"meh dog is white,meh little chihuahua".

me:"i lost him",starts crying.

me:"but now he's in a better place".

stella:"so don't you have something to say before we go?".

me:"oh yeah I LOVE WINX CLUB".

stella:"thank you but that's not what i meant".

musa:"winx club does not belong to her,and it NEVER will".

me:"harsh".

musa:"buh bye".

stella:"oh wait,whats with all the green stuff".

me:"i dont know,bye".


	10. Chapter 9

but when riven walked past the mirror he noticed that he had make-up on.

riven:"what the heck!".

sky:"what's wrong riven!".

riven:"I have make-up on my face,and it's not even my color".

brandon came to the mirror and saw that he had make-up on also.

brandon:"me to".

sky:"all of us do".

nabu:"how did we not notice this before".

helia:"no idea".

brandon:"and riven's right".

timmy:"right about what".

brandon:"that is not his color".

riven face palmed.

riven:"dude what is wrong with you".

brandon:"being with stella has changed me".

nabu:"yeah we did not know that".

timmy:"maybe we need some space from them".

they all looked at him

timmy:"just saying".

sky:"no-no,we mean what are you talking about?".

timmy:"I'm saying maybe we can find a babysitter".

riven:"that's really smart".

nabu:"isn't he always".

sky:"true that".

helia:"sooo,are we doing that?".

sky:"sounds good".

brandon:"yeah".

riven:"I think we should do it".

nabu:"why not?".

helia:"I say we should".

timmy:"I'll ask headmaster Saladin".

after he left all the guys got rid of the make-up. when timmy came back he also got rid of the make-up.

timmy:"he said that's allowed but then we will have to take classes again".

riven:"I say we do it".

helia:"so who are we gonna get to look after them?".

brandon:"I don't know".

sky:"we can ask someone".

riven:"maybe a babysitter a great one".

nabu:"yeah,cause no ordinary babysitter is gonna cut it".

sky:"we need one that can handle the girls".

then they all thought for a moment.

sky"i've got it!".

nabu:"you've got who?".

sky smirked.

sky:"diaspro".

**with the girls**

they just standing around when they heard the guys talk they over heard their conversation.

bloom:"are they crazy".

stella:"yes,yes they are'.

musa:"I say we can take diaspro whoever she is".

flora:"can we? can we really?".

layla:"of course we can!".

bloom:"so here's what we are gonna do".

**with the guys**

helia:"okay so lets call her",he said unsure.

sky then dialed diaspro's number.

sky:"hello?".

_diaspro:"oh,hi sky",she said in a flirty kind of way_

sky:"can you do something 4 me".

_diaspro:"sure sky"._

sky:"okay meet me at my dorm room".

_diaspro:"okay be right there"._

sky:"bye",he said ending the call.

brandon:"do you think she'll do it".

sky:"I'm sure she will",he said smirking.

**ten minutes later**

diaspro:"I'm here".

sky:"oh,hi diaspro".

diaspro:"so what did you want me to do?".

sky:"look after some kids".

diaspro:"what,eww no way!".

sky:"if you do then maybe I'll go on one date with you".

diaspro:"yes!".

sky:"thank you".

**with the winx**

bloom"so we all know what to do?".

other girls:"yes".

musa:"let the plan part last begin!".

stella:"operation don't let the babysitter sit on us is a go".

tecna face palmed herself

they all looked at her

tecna:"I'll hurt you people!".

flora:"so yeah we kind of need to get rid of her today".

bloom:"we need help,lets call someone!".

stella:"or someone's".

they all smirked

stella dialed a number and...

* * *

me:"meow".

stella:"your late and all you say is meow".

i nodded my head

bloom:"so who are we calling".

me:"I have no idea".

musa:"ask the people to give you ideas".

me:"why",I whined

bloom:"because you have to start the new chapter".

stella:"and you know nothing".

musa:"so ask them already woman!".

me:"I'm not old".

stella:"ask them!".

me:"humph,fine".

musa:"finally".

me:"so guys umm,I nee he he h hel he".

musa punched me.

me:"help with characters,any ideas?".

bloom:"what do you need to know bout the characters".

me:":so they will always be my extras,i need to know".

name:

age:

hair color:

the eye color:

the gender:

personality:

what there powers are:

fave color:

are they fairies or wizards or specialists:

oh and if they have pets:

me:"cause I'm gonna give every winx pets,and they could have pets to".

stella:"your weird".

me:"I know".

me:"so that would be really helpful".

stella:"she does not own anything".

me:"i do own my laptop".

musa:"not what we meant".

me:"I'll try to update soon".


	11. Chapter 10

stella dialed a number and then heard a voice.

stella:"yeah is this Gabby?".

_gabby:"yeah...and who are you?"._

stella:"its me stella".

_gabby:"hi stella"._

stella:"yeah listen me and my friends need a favour".

_gabby:"what kind of favour?"._

stella:"its..we..they got us a babysitter and we don't want one".

_gabby:"well stella sounds like evil to me"._

stella:"yeah yeah so are you in Gabs?".

_gabby:"yeah!"._

stella:"great".

_gabby:"great bringing my friends btw"._

stella:"yeah yeah".

then she hung up the phone.

stella:"they are in!".

flora:"who?".

stella:"gabby and friends".

musa:"how did you remember them".

stella:"easy...i didn't i just looked at the names in my phone and called Gabby".

musa:"you know you are a...genius!".

stella:"can you say that again i would like to record it".

musa:"oh stella,stella,stella i am not saying that again!".

**half an hour later**

someone knocked at the door.

flora:"I'll get it!".

when she opened the door she saw a girl with caramel hair and ice blue eyes. next to her she saw a girl smaller than the first with red hair and has blue eyes,then she saw a girl bigger then both of the first with dark brown hair and light blue at the bottom and has hazel brown eyes,and then a girl looking the same age as the hazel eyed one but she had brown hair and blue eyes. and there were two boys looking just like each other they had black hair and green eyes.

flora:"hi!".

gabby:"hi..umm can we come in".

flora:"oh..yeah of course come on in".

when all of them were inside musa locked the door.

gabby:"okay...well you remember my friends right".

they shook their heads.

gabby:"guys?!",she asked shocked.

bloom:"do we not look like we used to?".

gabby:"nope".

stella:"just who are they?".

gabby:"well obviously I'm gabby,that's sarah",she said pointing to the little girl with red hair and blue eyes. "that's Lavanya",she said this time pointing to the bigger girl with dark brown hair with light blue at the bottom "that is Elektra", pointing to the girl with brown hair and blue eyes"and those", she said referring to the twins "are the kidiots named maven and kaven".

maven and kaven:"hey!".

lavanya:"well..its true".

maven and kaven pouted.

Elektra:"well how exactly did you get...small?".

stella:"how old are you then!".

Elektra:"16,Lavanya's the same age,gabby's 12, Sarah's 6 and the kidiots are 13".

stella:"wow".

maven:"we are not-".

kaven:"kidiots".

musa:"they finish each others sentences?".

Sarah:"yep".

layla:"is it going to be annoying?".

Sarah:"yep".

bloom:"guys we need to start".

flora:"who has an idea on how to get rid of babysitters?".

maven and kaven smirked.

maven and kaven:"easy scare them to death!". (not really)

elektra:"and how we going to do that?".

maven and kaven:"easy this is the plan".

**when the babysitter came**

diaspro:"hi sky".

riven:"hello we are here to you know".

sky:"okay well anyway the girs locked themselves in the room so they shouldn't be a problem".

diaspro:"got it".

sky:"bye".

then all the boys left,diaspro sat down and turned on the tv.

**meanwhile**

kaven:"let the plan-".

maven:"lets just starts already!".

elektra:"wow..first time they didn't finish the actual sentence,that's awesome!".

musa:"lets just start".

**back with diaspro**

she was sitting watching tv,when it got to the commercial there was static she pressed random buttons trying to fix it, then she saw shadows on the wall people with knives gun and other weapons fighting each ran to the bathroom to go wash her face to make sure she wasn't dreaming and all that came out of the faucet was red water ,she screamed and ran into the hall where she ran to one side of it, when she got to one side of the hall she saw a boy with black hair and red eyes "hello lady will you play with me" he said emocionless and she replied "sorry but i can't" she ran to the other side of the hall where she say the boy again "hello lady will you play with me" he said again, "weren't you just over there..."she said her eyes travelled to the other side of the hall where she saw no one "hello lady will you play with me" he said again and she replied "sorry I cant'!". then she ran to the middle of the hall and went into a went and sat in the corner, she started sobbing like crazy then she saw dolls in the room old dolls (btw they look like the winx and friends helping them)she could have sworn she saw then move,and then a slow song started to play,it sounded like a broken old music box. then she heard someone say her name,diaspro it said again and she saw the same boy from before. "play with me" he said and she answered again "i can't!". and she regretted it. he turned into a wolf with masive fangs and growled "play with me!" he screamed at her and then she screamed and fainted. the wolf turned back into the boy and another one just like him came to stand next to him and then they started laughing like crazy.

maven:"to-".

kaven:"funny!".

all the dolls turned back to normal.

musa:"I got to admit you guys are good".

bloom:"now lets wait for them to come back",she said smirking.

**when the boys came back**

sky:"let's go check on how diaspro's doing".

they opened the door and saw only the winx and they were sitting on diaspro.

riven:"what did you guys do!".

brandon:"isn't it obvious, they saw that diaspro fell down and thought that sitting on her would help".

timmy:"you really are..just...wow".

helia:"girl get off her now!".

musa:"no".

stella:"not till you promise to never get us a babysitter ever again".

nabu:"hey look they are sitting on the babysitter..ironic much".

layla:"rapunzel".

sky:"fine we promise".

the girl got off of diaspro.

riven:"now maybe if we take diaspro home she'll think it was all a dream".

sky:"yeah let's do that".

when they finished doing everything,the boys went to check up on the found an empty room.

timmy:"omg not again".

riven:"wait but this note is from...

* * *

me:"umm...I am sorry for updating late...i had computer problems...yeah that's it".

layla:"yeah right".

me:"i will..".

layla:"you will what".

me:"ugh forget I'm not arguing with a minor".

me:"well anyways the boys maven and kaven are wizards, just so you know...and the rest are fairies".

stella:"we have a name for you!".

me:"no not this again",covers ears.

stella:"fine",she said then pouted.

me:"well I need votes!who should have kidnapped the girls?".

a) valtor or baltor or whatever.

b) the trix.

c) darkar

d) or I make one up.

me:"tis all for now",bows and walks away.

layla:"wow she really is dramatic".

musa:"now you realize that?!".

me:"i'm also crazy!",i called back.


	12. Chapter 11 and 12

riven:"wait but this note is from someone we don't know!".

sky:"and how exactly do u know that?".

riven:"I don't but usually they don't write like this",he said showing them the note".

helia:"your right they usually write like little kids".

brandon:"because they changed didn't they...what if they are bunnies now..".

riven:"is it so wrong that I want to murder you...?".

brandon:"no not at all",he said smiling.

nabu:"you don't understand what he said now do you?".

brandon:"no not at all",he said smiling even more.

riven:"okay soo...who is this note from".

helia:"let's think".

**one hour later**

riven:"i got nothing".

sky:"but we have to find out".

nabu:"and we have to hurry they can cause trouble".

helia:"who the kidnappers?".

nabu:"no...the kids".

brandon:"they said not to call them kids!".

riven:"and why do we care..they can't hear us call them kids!".

**meanwhile with the winx**

musa:"someone just called us kids!".

stella:"yeah...they will pay".

bloom:"after we get ourselves out of here".

the girls were in a room in a cave in the dark (I hope stella doesn't kill me for doing it XD )

stella:"did I mention I'm afraid of the dark".

flora:"yeah...like a few times".

musa:"more like 23 times!".

stella:"you counted that".

musa:"yeah...its not like i got something better to do".

bloom:"we kind of do...like getting out!".

stella:"bloom don't get mad...its not like you're the one afraid of the dark".

musa:"24!".

stella:"stop it!".

musa:"fine".

layla:"it kind of feels different without the guys".

then musa starts to cry.

flora:"musa why are you crying?!".

musa:"I miss those idiots to!".

then all of them started crying.

bloom:"me to"

**with kidnappers**

valtor:"I told you this would be easy!".

icy:"it could have failed".

valtor:"but it didn't".

icy:"but it could have".

valtor:"stop being jealous".

icy:"me jealous?!",she asked offended

valtor:"yeah you jealous".

icy:"you have to be kidding me".

valtor:"oh but I'm serious".

stormy:"oh would you two stop flirting".

valtor and icy:"we are not flirting!".

darcy:"sure you aren't",she said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

valtor:"fine lets just-".

he was cut of by the sound of crying.

valtor:"oh for the love of!",he started walking in the direction of the crying.

icy:"come back here!I'm not done with you!",she yelled running after him.

**with the winx**

they kept crying until they heard people coming their way.

bloom:"girls prepare operation X".

musa:"bloom we cant...its to...dangerous".

bloom:"we have to".

stella:"fine".

then the winx girls hid somewhere.

valtor:"why are you kids crying!",he said standing in the room of the cave the girls were in.

icy:"yeah what he said!".

valtor:"but I said it first".

icy:"but I said it second!".

valtor:"that doesn't make any sense!".

icy:"you don't make any sense".

valtor:"yeah right".

stormy:"didn't I tell you two to stop flirting..its getting old".

darcy:"and why are you kids crying".

valtor:"I said it already!".

darcy:"don't start with me",she warned.

valtor:"fine..".

then they hear whispering is the dark room.

valtor:"who's there!".

then something grabs valtor's leg.

valtor:"mommy!",he screams running out of the room.

icy:"baby!".

then something tickles her

icy:"did one of you just tickle me?!".

darcy:"no...".

stormy:"nope".

icy:"then what?".

then something pokes her...alot.

icy:"mommy!",she screams running out as well.

darcy:"like icy like valtor".

stormy:"that doesn't make any sense".

darcy:"er...".

stormy:"forget it..".

darcy:"i know you kids are here".

stormy:"come out come out wherever you are!".

musa:"we said don't call us kids!",she screamed jumping onto stormy's back.

stormy:"get her of me!",she screamed flailing..cause well musa was pulling her hair.

darcy:"sheesh what is wrong with you all!".

bloom:"attack!".

they all attacked stormy and was pretty funny stormy was on the ground with musa pulling her hair,stella chewing on her arm and layla pulling them around the room using her leg...and darcy was trying to move because bloom and tecna were holding her legs and flora was on her back with her arms around her neck pulling back because they didn't want her to then darkar had to show up...

darkar:"what is going on I go into a room and see valtor and icy crying! and-",he looked shocked because well who wouldn't be.

stormy:"help us!".

darkar:"er...no thanks".

darcy:"what why!".

darkar:"this is wayyy to entertaining".

then musa looked up from pulling stormy's hair.

musa:"hey big black alien robot bird dude thing?!".

darkar:"how dare you I am darkar!lord of the-".

musa:"big black alien robot bird dude things?".

darkar:"I'll hold them you tie them up",he said annoyed.

he then 'tried' to catch them... XD

darkar:"baltor! icy! get your buts in here!".

then they walked in the room.

icy:"how can we suddenly see in this room...wasn't it suposed to be dark...?".

they all looked at stella.

stella:"what..I told you I was afraid of the dark!".

musa:"25 times!".

stella:"I said shut up!".

musa:"what do I care! you cant make me!".

stella:"wanna bet?!".

musa:"oh now it's on!".

stormy:"great now they caught valtor and icy germs".

stella:"we did?".

musa:"what's that?".

tecna:"according to my calculations its their germs",she said pointing to icy and valtor.

musa and stella looked at each other.

stella and musa:"eww! ew! ew! ew! ew! ew! eeeewwww!".

icy:"this is so not cool".

valtor:"their being mean!",he started crying.

stormy:"now I kind of get how they would fight all the time...".

darkar:"shut up all of you!",he said shooting beams of power everywhere.

flora:"oh..does big black alien robot bird thing need a hug?".

darkar:"yes please.."

flora then hugged darkar.

darkar:"hugs make everything so much better..".

flora:"I know".

layla:"awkward...".

**meanwhile with the boys**

riven:"we found nothing!we have to figure this out already!".

brandon:"are you guys really that stupid!".

timmy:"excuse us?!".

brandon:"cant you see on the note that there is something else written really tiny on the back of the note..".

nabu:"there is something..".

sky:"okay it says 'BTW this is the trix,darkar and valtor".

helia:"how could we miss that...".

brandon:"I got it! that note is from-".

riven:"the trix,darkar and valtor we get it!".

brandon:"I was gonna say bunnies dressed like them but that works to..".

riven:"idiot!".

timmy:"and he actually said something smart at first..".

brandon giggled.

brandon:"I like lollipops".

helia:"I think he does this to us on purpose".

nabu:"who the kidnappers?".

helia:"no...brandon".

nabu:"oh...now lets look for the kidnappers".

timmy:"I found them!".

sky:"how!".

timmy:"well I'm the smart one and there is the computer and...".

riven:"its on the note isn't it..".

timmy:"yep...".

brandon:"awkward...".

sky:"so where are they?!".

timmy:"they are in...the cave where...their in a cave okay!".

riven:"okay don't get all riven on us!".

brandon:"who's riven?!".

riven:"I think we should knock him out with a bat",he said grabbing a baseball bat.

nabu:"let me",he said grabbing it from riven.

sky:"no wait I should",he said grabbing the bat from nabu.

helia:"no I should do it",he said grabbing the bat from sky.

timmy:"I would be better at it",he said grabbing it from helia.

brandon:"no I wanna do it",he said grabbing the bat from timmy and hitting himself and knocking himself out.

riven:"did he just..".

sky:"yeah...".

timmy:"lets just go..".

they all went into the ship thingy... preparing to take of...but then.

riven:"we are missing something".

sky:"yeah...something feels of".

then brandon came into the ship thingy... wearing a bunny costume.

riven:"what the heck are you wearing!".

brandon:"if we have to fight the bunny invasion then so be it...I'm in disguise so they think I'm one of their own".

sky:"did you fall on your head as a baby or something...".

brandon:"I think I did..yes a few times actually".

timmy:"lets just go before this gets more strange,crazy and awkward".

riven:"I don't think it can get more strange,crazy and awkward".

brandon:"hop over here and hop over there hop over everywhere even grandpa's hair! hop over the sea and hop over the stars hop over lollipops that hang around in cars!",he sang hoping around everywhere

then everyone looked at him like he was crazy..well cause he is.

riven:"grandpa's hair?!".

brandon:"what did you want me to say chairs?!".

timmy:"where here!",he said annoyed

they got of the ship...thingy and then ran into the cave into every room until they got to the right one well because it was the last one...they opened the door and saw... (to be continued!...just kidding) and saw the girls hugging the kidnappers.

darkar:"you make us feel so much better".

icy:"thanks a bunch".

flora:"you're welcome".

tecna:"hey look our ride is here".

stella:"bye guys we gotta go",they said walking out of the room

**in the ship thingy... **(forgot what its called..still)

riven:"did that actually happen?".

bloom:"told you guys operation X would work",she said ignoring riven.

musa:"never doubted it for a second".

stella:"is it just me or is Sir flirts a lot wearing a bunny costume..?".

riven:"it isn't just you".

stella:"thank goodness i thought i went mad".

musa:"his nickname is now Sir awkward a lot".

sky:"suits him better".

bloom:"yeah...".

then sky's cellphone rang.

sky:"one sec",he answered the phone

sky:"hello".

diaspro:"_hey babe"._

sky:"hey..diaspro",he said looking at the guys with a scared face.

diaspro:"_you owe me a date"._

sky:"but".

diaspro:"_no buts"._

sky:"fine...but just as friends..".

diaspro:"_eh..I'll take what i can get"._

sky:"bye",he hung up the phone quick.

brandon:"oohhhh,sky's got a date,sky's got a date",he said singing

sky:"i'll punch you".

brandon:"no wait i wanna do it".

nabu:"your hopeless".

**with the kidnappers**

icy:"did they escape that easily".

valtor:"yeah...".

icy:"I told you it wouldn't work!".

valtor:"but its your fault you were the one crying mommy in here".

icy:"you were to".

valtor:"yeah but you're a girl".

icy:"..."

valtor:"I didn't mean it that way..I meant girls cry easier...wait I didn't mean that either".

icy:"your saying boys don't cry easily that is why you cried",she said laughing.

valtor:"..."

stormy:"now I see it! their in love".

darcy:"er...I dont think that's the right word for it".

**back with winx and specialists**

brandon:"and if this bunny doesn't hop..the aliens will eat us alllll up",he sang

musa:"that's so touching".

helia:"I now know that i will never understand kids..".

timmy:"i know right...".

flora:"hey helia".

helia:"yes flora",he said happy that she finally talked to him and didn't call him hippie.

flora:"will you wear a costume for us",she said using her puppy dog face.

helia:"I should have known..".

flora:"please".

helia:"fine".

riven:"your weak".

musa:"actually you are all gonna wear costumes of our choices".

riven:"heck no!".

the girls started crying.

nabu:"look at what you did riven!".

riven:"fine we'll wear the costumes just stop crying okay!".

nabu:"I never said i would do that!".

the girls started crying even louder

riven:"we will allll do it!".

nabu:"fine".

the girls started giggling.

riven:"so you weren't really crying?".

flora:"nope",she giggled

riven:"great just great..".

**the next day **

flora:"so they are getting dressed so we can show them of to the world",she giggled.

musa:"this is gonna be fun".

layla:"i'm gonna show them to the whole wide universe by using the internet,a camera,and newspaper".

the boys stepped out and all the girls giggled like crazy.

the boys were...

* * *

me:"to be continued again!hahahahaha!".

stella:"hey what was that about you putting me in a dark cave..".

me:"er...we all have fears..".

stella:"what's your?".

me:"right now...its you soo...".

stella:"you really are messed up aren't you".

me:"yeah".

stella:"even more than brandon".

me:"yeah".

stella:"are you going to tell me why you put me in a dark cave".

me:"yeah".

stella:"are you just going to keep saying yeah?".

me:"yeah".

stella:"am I pretty and cute and hot and awesome and not crazy?".

me:"er...I got to go somewhere...".

stella:"ugh I for one am offended!".

me:"I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR ER... IDK...I JUST DONT OWN WINX CLUB KAY!".

stella:"loud much".

me:"grr".

stella:"now where were we..".

me:"bye guys",runs away

stella:"get back here I'm not done with you!".


End file.
